Hello Again My Team
by ShadowtheHedgehog55
Summary: What is this deadly illness that caused Chiro to shut down the monkey team? I suck at summaries and this the first story I've published on this website.
1. Hello Again My Team

Hello Again My Team

I found what looked like a control room. I pushed down a lever and the room became green. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on the floor. I guess I passed out or something.

"Is he okay?" I heard a female voice asked. As I sat up, I noticed that my clothes had changed. I now had on white pants, a white shirt with blue buttons, orange gloves, and I had orange strips on my face. "Um... Can you help us out," the green monkey asked. "O-Okay," I said. "Um... how?" "There should be an arrow that points up," the blue monkey said. "See it glowing there?" Sure enough there was an arrow pointing up and it was glowing a pale green. I pushed it and the doors on all the tubes, except the orange one, went up.

When the robot monkeys stepped out I noticed the silver one monkey was staring at me. "You seem oddly familiar," he said. The others started agreeing with him. I chuckled and said," I'll show you why I look familiar in a minute. First I'd like to know your names." The monkeys looked at each others. "Seems fair. I'm Antauri," the silver monkey said. The red monkey said, "I'm Sprx-77 or..." "Sparx, right," I said. His eyes went wide when I said his nickname. "I'm Nova," the yellow monkey said. "Oh, oh, oh! I'm Otto!" the green monkey said excitedly. "Hmm? Oh, yes and I'm Mr. Hale Gibson. But please just call me Gibson," the blue monkey said studying something. "I thought so," I said surprising all of them. "How did you know our names," Nova asked. I walked over to the main computer and turned it on. Gibson tilted his head when he saw that I knew how to log into the computer.

They watched as I went into the files looking for pictures. "Here they are," I said when I finally found what I was looking for. There were pictures when they fought the little monkey, Taco, who was controlling a giant robotic Jinmay. Evil little monkey. Later the monkeys saw a picture of the battle with the Vreen. Giant robotic insects from the future to eat us, so not cool. Gibson gagged a little at the sight of the picture. Man, did he hate bugs. Then a picture of battling Flytor came up, making Otto giggle a little since he came up with the name. If you mix a giant mutant bat, a giant mutant crab and a giant mutant plant, that spits goo, than you've got Flytor. A picture of the evil winter we had one year came up, making Nova shiver. Sparx gasped when he saw a picture of him holding the Fire of Hate.

He would've let a tear fall but he never cried in front of Nova. When the picture of the battle at the Veron Mystics came up, I heard Antauri gasp as he remembered that awful day. A group picture came up. It had everyone on the Hyper Force in it, the picture made everyone smile. "Is it really you kid," Sparx asked when the slide show was over.

I took a deep breath and turned around with the same goofy smile I had back then. Nova let tears fall as she ran up to me. "Chiro! It really is you,' she cried. The others soon ran up to me and gave me a group hug. "We missed you kid! Where have you been all this time," Sparx asked. I lost my smile when he asked me that question. "Fighting" I answered staring at the ground. "Who were you fighting?"

Nova asked. "No one. I've been fighting to live," I said making them all gasp. "What so you mean," Gibson asked. "A sickness has been going around. It's called Yellow Fever," I said.

"That's why you shut us down, so we wouldn't get it, is that right Chiro," Antauri asked. "Yes," I said. "But it's almost too late to save anyone now. 80% of the people in Shugazoom City has already died." I let the tears I had been holding back go. "Even Jinmay is gone," I whispered. Nova and Otto gasped. Sparx let his tears go, along with Gibson.

Antauri just stared, too shocked to say anything. I look to the ground again, still crying. "Chiro," Antauri whispered as he stepped closer to me. I stepped back with each step Antauri took to get closer to me. When I looked up, I noticed that the others had left. "They have gone to their rooms," Antauri said reading my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Antauri was closer to me than before. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Antauri walked up to me and hugged me once again. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Man, we missed each other's company.


	2. Frenemies In Need

Chiro's P.O.V.

"I'm glad you're back, Chiro," Antauri said. "It's good to be back, Antauri," I said. There was a knock at the door making Antauri and I look at the main was someone with a cloak on knocking on the door. I watched as Antauri pushed a button that opens the door. When the person came into the main room, I saw that it was Skeleton King! "H-help me, p-please," he begged. "What happened to you," I asked, surprising Skeleton King, Antauri, and even myself. "The Citadel of Bone crashed and when I heard Mandarin yell, I went looking for him. Apperently, there was a weak spot in the floor and I didn't know it until I fell through it," Skeleton King explained. I stared at him for a few seconds. "Where's Mandarin," Antauri asked.

Skeleton King shook his head and said,"I don't know." Antauri and I exchanged looks. "We'll go look for Mandarin, but after you've had some rest, okay," I asked Skeleton King. "O... okay," he said sleeply. I swear if I had not been standing where I was, Skeleton King would have face-planted onto the floor. I don't know why but something told me to stay where I was at and catch him. "So... whoes room can he stay in," Antauri asked. I thought for a secaond. "He can stay in my room," I answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kid," a voice asked. Antauri and I gasped when we saw Sparx standing in his tube. "How long have you been standing there," I asked nervously. "I've been here since Skeleton King explained about the crash of the Citadel of Bone, falling through the floor, and not knowing where Mandarin," Sparx said. "Okay and to answer your question, yes I think it's a good idea because, don't you see? He's never came to us before, and now that he has, I'm not just going to say no when he wants help from us now. In other words, I'm going to help him wether you like it or not," I said. Sparx was stunned along with Antauri. Soon there was another knock at the door. Antauri pressed the same button to open the door. Antauri, Sparx, and I stared at the screen. Swish! I heard the sound of someone coming up the tubes.

I turned around to see a beat up Mandarin. "Mandarin!" I yelled. I gently place Skeleton King on the floor and ran up to Mandarin. He was smiling, as if happy to see me. Mandarin tried to take a step toward me, but fell luckly into my waiting arms. Antauri and Sparx turned around and watched as I picked Mandarin up gently. I took him to the medical room to see how bad he was. "Why are you helping me," Mandarin asked. I smiled as I placed him down on the medical bed. "Because in a way you are still part of the HyperForce, like you were so many years ago. Besides your family is here and I'm sure they would appreciate it if someone helped you after what happened earlier," I said. Mandarin let a tear fall. "Thank you," he said quietly. I turned around and smiled at him. "You should rest now. According to the analysis, there are no broken bones. Just pretty bad bruising, is all," I said kindly. "Okay," he said tiredly. Within seconds he fell into a peaceful sleep.

I walked toward the door and took one more look at Mandarin than went back into the main room. I was surprised to see the rest of the team in there. I soon noticed that Skeleton King had waken up and everyone, except Antauri and Sparx, was yelling at him. "Get off our ship," an angry Nova yelled. Skeleton King was hurt. Antauri and Sparx were staring at me and I knew that they had tried to stop the others. Skeleton King started toward the tubes to leave. "Stop," I said. Everyone turned toward me, even Skeleton King. I stared at Nova. "He doesn't have to leave. Not after what he's been through," I said. Nova stared back. "And just what has he been through that makes it where he doesn't have to leave," She said hatefully.

"Nooo!" We froze where we aere and looked toward the main camputer screen. What I saw on the screen gave me a little hope on making it through the Yellow Fever. There on the screen was Shadow the Hedgehog, Abigail's pet dragon, Shadow, and Abigail herself. The three of them were surronded by formless from the Savage Lands. I saw that the formless were circling them slowly, looking for a weak spot.


End file.
